


Only You at the End of the World

by NuclearGers



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dancing, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, but i gueeeesss this could be seen as platonic? they're not boning or anything in this, i just really love the seed family, mentions of the great collapse, possible spoilers?, sappy sweet stuff, short and sweet, the usual god talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: It's the end of the world and all Joseph wants to do is dance with John.





	Only You at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent stuff of these two, and this time it's cute. (Don't worry, the next one is porn. Sappy-ish porn, but still porn.)  
> Let me know if I need to toss anymore tags up there.  
> Also, threw a quick banner in that I might add to all my fics of these two just because I like it when fics have those.

 

The last several weeks had been exhausting ones, and that was putting it lightly. All over the bunkers, the children and those not yet purified had been begging for comfort, for reassurance, for some kind of guidance and grounding amongst all the chaos.

It was, technically, the end of the old world, after all.

Even still, Jacob and his siblings had been spread thin, so much so that they'd had to grant counseling privileges to some of their higher-ups just to take some of the weight off themselves. Not only that, but they'd also had to deal with tasks like head-counts, double-checking inventory, keeping up with maintenance and repairs, trainings, dealing out necessary punishments... 

And, much as he loved and understood them through-and-through, Joseph worried his siblings were going to crack if they hadn't already, because by the end of it, even The Father had to admit his own patience had worn to a very thin thread.

Now, though, he finally felt the slightest sag of relief in his shoulders as he lay across the bed of the room he'd claimed for himself in the bunker. He'd asked not to be disturbed, and now he lay with his ankles crossed and his hands folded atop his bare stomach, eyes closed and mind drifting in his cozy state. 

He was on the verge of dozing off into a much-needed nap when the sounds of a familiar gait thudding down the hall reached his ears. He didn't move to get up or open his eyes, he only defogged his mind a bit until he was more awake.

John knocked once to announce his presence, then opened the door and strode in. He was visibly irate, tense and fidgeting like a caged wolf, and Joseph didn't even need to look right at him to feel the frustration coming off him in waves. 

 _May God have mercy on the poor souls who dare tread too close to John this day. ...Or even worse, Jacob._ He snorted at his own thought.

"You called for me?" John asked, tone snippier than he meant it to be. Immediately, he huffed an apology under his breath and looked down at the metal floor.

Joseph hummed and sat up, stretching, then faced John. "I did. Close the door, please."

When John did, he got up and sidled over to the younger man, and up close like this he could see just how worn-out he was, how much older he looked than his thirty-two years. Those blue eyes, so normally bright and lively, were dull with exhaustion and faintly-rimmed in red, bags hanging heavy beneath them. His skin was pale and nearly lifeless.

"They've run you ragged," Joseph said, brushing the normally-neat hair from its messy place on his brother's forehead. 

John grunted and a scowl crossed his face. "Not just me, they've got all of us standing on the brink. I- look, I know we love our faithful, that we're supposed to be patient and understanding with them, and I get it, I  _get_  that it's a scary, strange situation, but... but  ** _FUCK_** , I just want a moment alone!" He threw his hands up briefly, the fingers clawed and shaking as if he was strangling some imaginary victim. "A moment with no crying, no whining! No ' _woe is me, my old life, my family, my friends, my stupid..._ ** _stupid_** _things that don't matter anymore and never did to begin with_ _!!_ ' And none of them ever ask me how  _I'm_  doing, you know, none of them ever pause their scared weeping to ask, ' _hey John, are you okay, how are you holding up?_ '!"

Joseph stood there with his hands on his hips, quiet and listening to his baby brother, watching his body tremble as he vented. When John paused to run a hand through his hair and take a breath, Joseph said, "Don't tell me about them. Tell me about you. How  _are_ you holding up?"

John paused, surprised until he remembered who he was talking to. Instantly, the anger and frustration left his face and posture to be quickly replaced by tired tears filling his eyes, a defeated slouch dropping his shoulders. 

"I..." He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm not good at all, Joseph."

Joseph wasn't faring much better; he was drained body and soul, and he felt like any moment would have him collapsing to the floor in a crying heap. He stayed strong, though, at least for a little while longer, because he could be clutching to his last breath of life and he'd still put himself aside and make time for his siblings.

"Come here, darlin'." He held his arms open and let John fall heavily against him, and he pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.

John moaned in relief and buried his face against Joseph's bare shoulder. A sense of comforting ease flooded him and he melted, letting The Father's strength prop him up. His brother was warm and solid, a steady support that had him slowly crawling back to his senses. 

When a set of fingers began to comb through his hair and another petted down his back, a pitched sob heaved from his chest and he started to cry, just for a little while, that's all he would allow himself before he pulled away.

"'M sorry," He huffed a forced laugh, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Got a little overwhelmed there."

Joseph shrugged. He reached out and wiped a stray tear from both eyes and offered a smile. "Well, I think you've earned a session or two to cry. No judgment from me, dear one."

John smiled back, genuine, and it warmed Joseph inside and out. "There never is. Thank you."

"Any time. Now," Joseph patted John's shoulder before striding over to the record player sitting on a shelf nearby. "I have a treat for the two of us."

John saw him go to the player and start setting up a record, and he looked to the ceiling with mild exasperation on his features.  _Lord, I love you, but please, please, I can't take any more of our music right now..._

As if reading his mind, Joseph glanced over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw his brother's face. "Don't worry, I promise it's not any hymns. It's a little something from brother Jacob's collection, I think you might know it."

John ducked his head and blushed when he was caught, but he smiled. "Oh? Now you got me curious."

Joseph set the record to play, then strode over to John who smirked when the older man took him into a dancing position, a hand in his and another on his hip. The opening notes to The Platters' ' _Only You_ ' started playing, and John grinned, a small laugh rushing out of him. 

"Really?" He asked.

Joseph nodded. "Mhm." 

He started to sway the two of them, eyes down in John's own, and he softly sang along to the words while they began their little slow-dance. 

John's blush deepened under the stare and he looked away for a moment before glancing back up at Joseph. The man had looked older, gaunt and fraying when he'd come in, and even those yellow aviator lenses couldn't hide the weariness that had been in those eyes. But now, he looked a little younger, less tired, and, most of all, content. John was swooning in his savior's arms, the music barely registering to him now, not to mention all his previous worries were now far and away at the very back of his mind.

Joseph was in a similar state, his thoughts not on his children or his God or on the Great Collapse but on his sweet John swaying along with him. It was like magic; while the boy was still clearly exhausted and nerve-wracked, the John he held in his arms was not the same one that had walked into his room a little while ago. The dullness in those eyes had lessened and were now shining brighter again, and there was some color back in the younger man's cheeks. The soft, dreamy smile resting on the Baptist's lips was enough to make Joseph light-headed.

He thanked God for planting this lovely idea in his head. It was something they'd both desperately needed, and he was glad he'd made it happen. Now he had it in mind to do the same with his other two siblings. Maybe he'd go feed and brush the Judges with Jacob, or put together a few flower crowns with Faith? And then the four of them could get together for dinner and a nice movie or two, an evening that would put all of them at ease. 

Joseph and John gently pressed their foreheads together as the song came to an end, and they closed their eyes and stood there for a while just enjoying the silence and each other's company. 

After a moment, John spoke up, "Joseph, I hate to say it, but I am damn tired. Can we take a nap?"

Joseph chuckled and pulled away, gesturing at the bed. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

The two men wasted no more time and crawled onto the cramped bed, flopping down into each other's arms. They were barely able to get comfortable before they both promptly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
